


Reality Bites

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: The fantasies were only the catalyst, now for the real thing.





	Reality Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: No other way to describe this - sex  
Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

"Wow, Danny, I'm so glad we went with your suggestion for a tie-breaker. This is fantastic."

"You were right when you said we have plenty of time to explore all our fantasies."

"Well I thought ...hoped this was only the beginning, Jack."

"Sweet!"

"I want our first time to be special and a massage would really help you relax."

"I think the real reason is you just wanna get your hands on me."

"That too, Jack. When I saw you in the showers I used to wonder what your skin felt like, especially your back. The breadth of your shoulders, the line of your spine, the small of your back..."

"Oh god, Danny, right there, that's perfect. Never knew this was one of your talents."

"Oh, there's a lot about me you don't know."

"And I want to know it all, everything. No secrets between us, okay? You've gone quiet Danny. No secrets?"

"Yeah...okay."

"It'll be hard for me too, there's some things... But..."

"It's important, I know but now I just want you to relax. Okay, Jack?"

"Yeahsureyoubetcha."

"Jack? Tell me how you feel, I wanna hear your voice."

"How I feel? Your fingers are creating such sensations that I...My skin's on fire but it makes me feel so alive. Even though you're only touching my back I can feel it right down to my toes..."

"How about now?"

"Jesus! More, just there, yes, yes. Oh, god..."

"Turn over Jack. Perfect, just perfect. Love this, it's softer than I expected."

"It's just hair, Danny, never knew anyone who could make love to chest hair before."

"Funny man!"

"Yikes! Do that again. God, never knew a nipple could do that..."

"Did you know about..."

"Oooh, god. Danny, Danny, you bastard, oh yes, yes. Put your hand there, yeah just there. Oh fuck! Hold my balls, like that, just like that, oh yeah."

"Well I did say I wanted to hear your voice. I wonder if...."

"Damn, Daniel get that mouth back down there, I wanna feel those talented lipssss. Jesus! Ohohoh....good...yeah...just there, finger just there...again.... Oh my god, ohgodohgodohgod! JESUS!"

"Wow, that was fantastic. You taste so fucking good. Jack? Wow, I'm better than I thought. Been a while but not lost my touch. Back with us, Jack?"

"Mmmm."

"Can you lift up a little Jack, put your legs up over my ... that's it. It'll feel great, trust me."

"Trust you, Danny."

"Does that feels good?"

"Oh, yeah, that feels damn good."

"Okay, finger number two."

"Bit harder, go on, that's it, more Daniel, more. Ooooh, that...WOW!"

"Hey, perfect shot!"

"Again, come on, wanna feel that again."

"You will, you will. Ready for me?"

"Always. Don't hold back Daniel, I really wanna feel you, wanna know you're deep inside."

"Oh god, gonna be inside you. I've dreamed of this so many times. I'm not dreaming now am I?"

"Not this time. You're gonna go so deep, feel so much there'll be no doubt."

"You'll be mine, then."

"And you'll be mine."

"Together. Here goes Jack. God, you're still tight, don't wanna hurt you, so tight dammit."

"Not gonna hurt me, gowan, keep going. Jesus, so good, feels ...feels. Push, don't stop...don't..."

"Am, am going, keep...god you feel...I'm inside, wait, wait."

"Can't wait, move. Come on, move."

"Okay, okay, just a minute. There, there, feel, feel...that. God, it's good, good. Yeah, yeah."

"Oh, Danny, Danny. Harder, do it again, harder. Jesus, fuck, fuck, oh god, more ... do it again. Go on, go on, AGAIN!"

"Nearly there, Jack, nearly there. I'm coming! I'm coming! Oh god, Jack, Jack, I....."

"Ohohoh, that's ...can't...can't take much more. Daniel....Danny, oooh."

"Danny? Daniel? That was fucking fantastic. Brain cells working yet?"

"I think, almost remember my name."

"D'ya remember sinking your teeth into my shoulder?"

"Oh, sorry, actually no. Suppose we should be grateful it isn't higher on your neck."

"Well, they say reality bites!"

Fin


End file.
